Silence's Story Adoptables!
by Unnoticed Silence
Summary: Yeah, well, finally got my ideas down on paper- and can't seem to write any of them. Should be more coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Gasp! What's this? **

**Rawr: uhhh... Story adoptables? **

**Me: There's not enough time in a day, with school and all. I really want to see these stories to come to life... But- well, I won't be able to make it all happen. So, anyone, everyone, ask about the stories! Looking for great homes! **

**Rules: **

**-one or two stories, unless I can trust you to multitask. **

**-if you have more than three unfinished stories, on hiatus or not, I will probably not let you adopt. **

**-up to two people per story. It becomes less fun when you have, like, ten versions of the same story. **

**You have to say something like, 'inspired by Unnoticed Silence' or 'plot from Unnoticed Silence' **

**I can't PM, so comment for the story you want, then I'll look at your stuff and review on your newest story yes or no. If you don't have any stories, do a prologue for the one that you want so I can see your writing style. **

**You have up to a week to post the first chapter, (allegiances don't count) or it will go to someone else. Annnnd... Go! **

**Hostile**

**Summary**: I can't do it. I just can't do it anymore. If my brother can take it, that's his problem. But I can't take all the hostile looks, the ones that made it all my fault. My mother says it will be ok... But she doesn't know how it feels.

**Notes**: Tawnypaw couldn't take the hostile looks, the words. The words that made her want to stop. Basically Tawnypelt making her decision to go to ShadowClan, the way the clan treated her and Brambleclaw and her deciding to go over to her father, then staying with ShadowClan after his death. I was going to have Bramblepaw trying to talk her out of it, the pain she felt leaving him. I really have high hopes for this story. I just don't have enough time to complete it. And, by the way, I really want the perfect author/authoress for this one. Please don't be mad if I say no.

**Adopter(s): **adopted by Warriors Fan12

**Unforgivable**

**Summary**: Breezepelt couldn't believe what she just said. His father had lied to him all this time- for a medicine cat in ThunderClan? Oh, no, he would not get away from this. He has it coming- and those filthy half-clans too.

**Notes: **Breezepelt never had the most patience. Or, actually, a great relationship with his father. But this- would just make him snap. He would want revenge- on everyone who lied. I've had this idea for a few years but never got around to it. Someone who wants to, though, go ahead. I'll be less picky with who adopts this story. I'm still pretty attached, so you'll defiantly be hearing from me in your reviews.

**Adopter(s):**

**Monster**

**Summary**: All I wanted to do was rid my clan of those awful, awful beasts. Forever. I never wanted my best friend to pay with her life, or me with the side of my face. All I could think about was the monster I'd become.

**Notes**: Remember that Bluestar, in her addled state of mind, re-named her Lostface after the dog attack, when they thought she was going to die. Imagine all the grief, all the pain, that she would have. Think about how Cloudtail was her only friend during that time. There's so much emotion in this- it has to be perfectly balanced or the emotion will be comical.

**Adopter(s):**

**One-shots:**

** Not as Blind as You Would Think**- Jayfeather and his feeling on realizing that he was only blind in his awakening moments.

**Adopter(s):**

**Cold Hearted- **Hawkfrost planting the sign for Mothwing to become medicine cat

**Adopter(s): **

**True Believers**- Cloudtail trying to help Lostface through the initial shock. If you want 'Monster' I'll just ask if you want this too- they go together.

**Adopter(s): **

**Treacherous**- Mothwing having the fake vision driving Stormfur and Brook out of RiverClan

**Me: that's all for now, guys! Comment and I'll get back to you ASAP! **

**Rawr: -cocks and loads a marshmallow gun- Silence, I'll give you five seconds to get ready for battle. **

**Me: Comment and- -SPLAT!-**

**Rawr: Hehe, I roasted then before.**


	2. part deux

**AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD we're back!**

**This is more a question I have then adoptables, but I have a few. **

**To the guest that was too lazy to log in: did you want me to write the story or to post it as an adoptable? **

**And to Emerald Flashes, I like canon best, although my only warrior's story is fan made… yeah…**

**What genera is your favorite/ favorite character- I could see if I have on that would interest you. **

**Happy, happy, happy. **

**But anyways, Rawr's swamped by the paperwork, so he couldn't make it on today. **

**Here's the adoptables!**

**Same rules as last time!**

**The Truth Isn't the Only Thing I'm afraid of:**

**Summary:** Yellowfang couldn't take it. The lies, about who BrokenStar really belonged to. That he exiled her-without knowing the truth. But the thing that really got her was when he found out- right before she killed him. She killed her own son. No wonder the truth wasn't what she was afraid of.

**Notes:** Basically, this goes from when she had her kits to the time that she had to kill Brokenstar. This was one of my 'eh' stories, so, basically, you want it you've as good as got it. Anyways, this is more of a what-have-I-done type thing. I don't really have a lot to say.

**Adopter(s):**

**If Only Things could've Ended Differently**

**Summary:** Silverstream wished she could've said good-bye. Differently. Alone, where she could tell him how she would go to ThunderClan for him. How she would deal with all of the hostile looks, as long as they could be together. No more sneaking out, just the two of them.

**Notes: **I can already tell this is going to be a four-or-five chapter story. Like, a novella. Yeah. A novella. I was going to do it so they would meet in secret a few times, then she would have her kits, the last words being something like, "I love you" and then having an epilogue where she was in StarClan… but that's up to you to decide.

**Adopter(s): **Probably me, now that I look back over it! But still someone else!

**Oneshots:**

**Where She Went: **yeah… while on the topic of Silverstream, this is a one-shot where Crookedstar finds out about Silverstream and Graystripe being together- if you what "If Only Things could've Ended Differently"

**Adopter(s):**

**Yeah… not a lot today, they'll be more in the future. **

**Same rules apply. **

**Have fun. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of Ravenpaw

Summary: After the battle with Scourge, what If Ravenpaw convinces Barley and they both go back to ThunderClan? Can Barley fit in, and is this the life Ravenpaw was truly born for?

Notes: What does that mean, then for the old BloodClan cats that stayed in the barn? And for the Problem with the BloodClan cats stealing the food? Well, things can be different. It's up to you. In the possible future where Ravenpaw goes back to the barn, to find it on fire, he might die trying to save the dogs. Or maybe barley takes his place in the clan, becoming a shining star and poor Ravwnpaw is left in the dust?

You have to have read the manga based on Ravenpaw to understand this, so I'll just warn you now.

Adopter(s):

On the backs of birds

Summary: The truth is, I wouldn't ever lie about something like this. Not like this. For every false breath, the glimmer of life being snuffed out, it's just one more life being carried to The heavens on the backs of birds.

Notes: Back in the time when the clans lived by the lake, before Firestar or Bluestar, before even River and Wind and Thunder and Shadow and Sky, the clans lived by the lake. Back when each apprentice was sent into the tunnels, to try and find a way out, to become a Sharpclaw, and one apprentice gets lost, and waits, forever for his mother. Fallen Leaf. He realizes that, for all the young cats, not all of them make it out. Some of them know, that no matter how hard they try, they will be carried away, into the stars, fading out of memory. Fallen Leaf, upon finding Hollyleaf in the tunnel, tries to tell her, and to show her, how pointless the traditions really were. How each apprentice was just carried away on the backs of birds. This is another one that I'm going to be picky about.

Adopter(s):

Meh Waffle

Summary: Tigerstar never really meant to kill Bluestar! The old hag would just never die!

Notes: this is a PARODY PARODY PARODY! Maybe even a trollfic... Oh well! Tigerstar had to kill Bluestar because she wouldn't give him back his Waffle! He waited, and waited, only to find... HIS WAFFLE HAD ROTTED!

Adopter(s):

One-shots

Out of the picture- Hollyleaf just wanted him out of the picture- no more threats, no more broken promises; just Ashfur out of the picture. He couldn't spill their secrets this way...

Firefly journey- three kits wander out of camp while chasing fireflies- I was thinking Amberkit, Snowkit, and Dewkit. Just to make it canon.

I didn't just hear what I thought I did, did I? -title can and probably should be changed- Whitestorm becoming deputy and him being like 'What?' And then his first few days as deputy.

Well, that's all, for now.

Me: sorry it's been so long.

Rawr: it really has. Sorry, guys.

Me: But here we are!

Rawr: I'm gonna go make a waffle...

Me: MEH WAFFLE!


End file.
